Shall We Dance?
by BlackIcyRoses
Summary: Yoh head out with the gang to a mask club but without Anna. Who is that he bump into? Why does she seem so similar? YohXAnna. oneshot. No Flames please! R And R!
1. OneShot

**Disclaimer-I DONT KNOWN SHAMAN KING!**

**Summary- Yoh head out with the gang to a mask club but without Anna. Who is that he bump into? Why does she seem so similar?**

* * *

**Shall We Dance?**

"YOH! DO THE DAMN DISHES!" Anna screeched on the top of her lungs.

"Hai. Hai. Anna!" Yoh rushed to the kitchen.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The Telephone rang, Anna got off the couch to pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"A-Anna-dono. May I speak to Yoh?" A blue haired Ainu stuttered.

"Hm."

As soon Anna put down the phone Yoh came out from the kitchen. Anna handed the phone to Yoh. Yoh took the phone and blankly stared at the phone.

"You guys made me miss my soap. And for that 100 extra push-ups, 100 push ups." Anna said coldly.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaa." Yoh whined. Yoh picked up the phone, forgotten that someone was waiting for him.

"Hello?" Yoh said.

"YO, YOH!"

"OH! HEY HORO HORO!"

"Wanna come to a club with us?"

"I don't know I have to ask Anna"

"Yoh. Come one the gang hasn't hang out together in a long time"

"I know just lemme ask Anna."

"Meet us at the Kuroi Aisu. At 8:00pm sharp. Be there and were a mask. It's a mask party." And with that Horo Horo hung up. Yoh looked at Anna, who was still watching her soap. Yoh went to Anna and sat next to her.

"Anna?"

"Hm." Anna didn't take her eyes off the T.V.

"Anna?"

"What, Yoh." Anna turned towards Yoh. "Your disturbing me watching my T.V show." Anna said in an icy tone, while sending a death glare at Yoh.

"Well, I, I, I…wanttoknowthatificangotoaclubwiththegang" Yoh said is one breath.

"Sure go ahead" Anna turned back to watch her show.

"What?" Yoh wide eyed.

"Yes, You can go."

"YAY!" Yoh jumped from the couch and started to dance. Suddenly he stopped dancing. "You're not coming?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"None of your business"

Yoh looked had saddened. He was disappointed that Anna didn't want to come, but he wanted to go anyway. Yoh soon went up to his room and got his mask and took off.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Soon Yoh had left to go to a club with Horo Horo and the others. Perfect. Now I can go to Kuroi Aisu without him knowing.

I went up to my room and got changed into a black dress. Not my normal one but my dress one. I put in on, it looked beautiful. It was the most beautiful dress I saw it was a thin-strapped dress that went to my knees and had a black rose on the bottom of my dress.

Now it's time to take off to the club. I got out my black mask and put it on and head off.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yoh saw the gang and ran towards them.

"YOH!" Tamao waved.

"HI guys!"

"Where's Anna?" Horo Horo asked.

"She didn't want to come." Yoh said. "Hey Ren!" Yoh put his arm around the Tao's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me" Ren looked at Yoh.

"YOH-DONO!" Ryu hugged Yoh.

"Hey Ryu" Yoh cringed.

"Come on guys………..I want to go dance!" Pirika whined.

"Yes please let's go" A blonde, short genius said.

The showed their ID's to the security, but the security stopped the little blonde headed boy.

"Sorry, Kid. Only 18 and older can go in."

The gang laughed so hard they started to cry.

"WHAT! I AM 19! LOOK I HAVE ID!" Manta cried with frustration.

"Sorry." Was the all security said.

As soon as the gang got in the club. The guys looked at Manta and laughed. Manta turned red.

"It's not funny" Manta stated.

After that got settled the gang sat a table. Soon after the gang ordered drinks a took off dancing. Ren with Pirika, Horo Horo and Tamao. Ryu with some chick with a pink mask. Yoh soon lost track of everyone because he couldn't make out who was who in the mask. The only with Yoh was Manta.

"Hey Yoh" Manta looked up at Yoh.

"Yeah Manta?"

"Well…Anna isn't here have some fun."

" I know I love Anna. I cant do that."

"Anna isn't here. Go have fun."

"Ok. What about you?"

"Well…" Manta blushed and turned towards a girl with a blue mask.

"Go ahead go get her." Yoh chuckled, knowing that Manta wanted to ask her to dance.

"Thanks Yoh"

"No problem" With that the short boy took off and was found soon on the dance floor. Yoh stayed looking around to see if he could ask a girl to dance with him. He looked around. His eyes set on a girl in a thin-strapped black dress with a black mask. Soon she turned around and locked eyes with him. Yoh snapped back to reality when he saw her heading towards him. Minutes later she was in front of him.

"Shall we dance?" was all she said. She held out her hand.

"…." Yoh couldn't say anything but just took her hand. Yoh sensed something. Like he knew her.

Now they were on the dance floor. Dancing a slow dance. She rested her head on his chest and his arm around her thin waist.

The guys saw Yoh and wondered how he got a pretty girl, like that. They felt happy for him.

She looked up at Yoh with a gentle smile and leaned in. Yoh started to lean in also. Milliseconds later their lips met. Her lips were soft, the kiss was gentle, yet memorable. They parted, she let out a small smile and broke apart from Yoh and turned around and left.

Yoh smiled, but mentally slapping himself for not asking what her name was.

"YOH MY MAN! I SAW THAT KISS!" Horo Horo grinned from ear to ear.

The gang patted Yoh on the back. Still Yoh couldn't help but feel that he met her before.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I wonder how long it will take him to figure out it's me that he kissed. I got home and changed and went to watch T.V.

* * *

"ANNA! I'm home!" Yoh yelled while coming in. 

"Hm."

"Anna. I'm going to bed." Yoh headed to his room and changed and got into bed, thinking of that girl he danced with.He got into bed and stared at the cieling. His eyes were closing soon sleep overcomed him. Before falling asleephe licked his lips and smiled. Anna's lip balm.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC! I was wondering should this stay a one-shot? or a chapter story?**

**oh! thankies to Asakihe-sama from the clubs name!**

**BlackIcyRoses**


	2. Gomen Nasai

Sorry guys that I didn't update soon, but the reason is that I have a story to finish called Death or Love. And I'm trying to concentrate on that fic but as soon as I have time I will surely make more chapters but right now its not the best time I'm about to move and I'm working on the 7th chapter of Death or Love. And its really taking up my work.

Gomen Nasai,

BlackIcyRoses

Oh and I'm also sorry that whoever flamed me that i dispointed you and im sorry whoever hates me ifI don't update this story for a while.


End file.
